Usuario discusión:LibertyCity(IV)/Archivo 1
Firma oah gracias por lo de lo maximo, pues si quieres yo te hago una firma -- . 21:09 29 oct 2009 (UTC) De nada tio bueno pues si hazme una firma ademas he coseguido informacion sobre el Grand Thef Auto: The Ballad Of Gay Tony Dime como la quieres -- . 15:29 30 oct 2009 (UTC) al estilo the ballad of gay tony okay De ese estilo no puedo porque creo que aun no ha salido, pero lo puedo hacer estilo GTA 2, GTA, GTA Vice Cityy, GTA Liberty City Stories y GTA San Andreas. -- . 13:38 2 nov 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo ponmela al estilo gta liberty city stories para que pege con mi usuario ok. Una cosa, no olvides firmar TODOS, PERO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS (MENOS LOS ARTICULOS QUE HAGAS) porque asi no te reconocerán. La firma tardará unos días ok, pero trataré de apurarme. -- . 02:12 5 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias avisame cuando este ok. Espacios Hola de nuevo, veo que tú escribes así: Fulano: Hola, como estás. Sutano: bien y tú?. Fulano: Bien y que ha sido de tu vida. Blablabla Se tiene que escribir así: Fulano: Hola, como estás Sutano: bien y tú? Fulano: Bien y que ha sido de tu visa? Blablabla Trata de escribir de la forma que te dije (Acuerdate de firmar) -- . 00:47 6 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿como edito infobox??? es que cuendo intento no me deja ¿¿como hago??? posdata:tu avisame cuando este la firma ok. Para editar un infobox, debes hablar con un administrador. Aqui la lista de administradores: Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Administración. Lamentablemente, la firma tardará, pues cuando intento subir las imagens de tu nombre y la de la discusion, me sale un error, pero ya lo solucionaré.(Te recomiendo preguntarle a administradores que hayan sido activos estos ultimos días, para que te hagan caso :D) -- . 00:54 8 nov 2009 (UTC) No preguntes en la discusion del articulo, preguntale a cualquiera de los que esta en la lista -- . 15:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Explicate Hola tio! Veo que quieres hacer buenas aportaciones, pero te doi un consejo: explícate mejor. No se entienden muy bien algunas cosas que dices. Sigue así que vas de puta madre! -- 20:49 7 nov 2009 (UTC) agradecimiento muchas muchas muchas gracias por alagarme por eso puse en categoria de arreglar pero muchas gracias por el consejo lo intentare --LibertyCity(IV) 21:02 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma terminada (al fin) Hola Liberty. tu firma está terminada, ahora vé a tus preferencias. En la ficha de Datos Personales, en el campo donde dice "Su Apodo para firmas pon esto: PD: quitales los nowiki al poner lo que te dige en Su apodo para firmas ok. Abajo habrá una casilla, debe estar activada ok. Guarda tus preferencias y listo. (Si enseña todo el código, me lo dices }) -- . 14:22 13 nov 2009 (UTC) muchas gracias Felicitaciones por la Firma -- 21:01 13 nov 2009 (UTC) GRACIAS :D La primera :D -- . 22:54 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Hola denuevo Liberty, ya te hice una firma, te he ayudado en algunas cosas y parezco un tutor, asi que si quieres un tutor, yo me ofrezo -- . 15:05 16 nov 2009 (UTC) con mucho gusto tutor jeje Bueno, pon esto en tu pagina de usuario: -- . 22:36 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Liberty, creo que encontre las letras de GTA:TBOGT -- . 22:41 18 nov 2009 (UTC) disculpa uno puede tener varias firmas y por cierto como puedo pertenecer a un proyecto tutor como se hace una firma es que yo quiero hacer una del TBOGT o la puedes hacer tu ¿¿¿¿te importaria hacerla???????? ¿¿¿puedo tener varias firmas??? Para registrarte, ve a la pagina del proyecto, en la parte de miembros, ponte al ultimo y pon tu firma, y pon esto en tu página de usuario: (para el proyecto vehículos) (para el proyecto misiones) (para el proyecto armas) Puedes ser miembro de todos los proyectos a lavez. Esas plantillas las debes poner en tu página de usuario. Si no sabes cuál es tu página de usuario, es esta: Usuario: LibertyCity(IV) -- . 23:07 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Lamentablemente, uno puede tener solo una firma. Las letras del GTA:TBOGT no las puedo hacer, porque necesito el Photoshop y mi PC no lo trae -- . 23:24 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Si estas harto, que importa Yo edito y si borro hay una razón, paso lo mismo con todos los personajes del juego, cambia su forma, su cara, su vestimenta, su voz. Además, que importa que estes harto, solo borre eso y te enojas. Veo que la gente piensa que por que edita y agrega solo unas palabras, se cree que eso será infinito. Te tengo que avisar, me parece que no...--Leandritodepompeya 16:46 21 nov 2009 (UTC) sin ofender pero yo no pretendo ofenderte solo te pido que me avises no te ofendas.--LibertyCity(IV) 17:06 21 nov 2009 (UTC) ey Liberty, no te enojes, menos con Leandritodepompeya, porque él es administrador, si borran lo que editaste, lo que hacen es mejorarlo ok, no te enojes con ninguna administrador. Enojate con cualquier usuario, menos con ellos para evitar problemas . Una cosa más, los tutores estamos para ayudarte -- . 17:43 21 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias tutor si quieres mi MSN es gabrielyera98@hotmail.com ok LibertyCity(IV) ::Liberty necesito tu MSN, para una cosa privada. El mio es cristobal2810@hotmail.com -- . 23:21 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Ya te agregé, ¿eres de España? -- . 13:48 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Liberty, voy a subir unas nuevas imágenes para tu firma, es la misma pero con los rectángulos arriba de las letras, igual a las de la portada del LCS -- . 15:18 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :::No pude subirlas, lo siento -- . 14:41 25 nov 2009 (UTC) soy de cuba pero tengo sangre española asi que se puede decir que si. LibertyCity(IV) mmm. pero estas en Cuba, el pais es el que vale, por lo que buscare la diferencia horaria que hay entre Cuba y Chile para ver a que hora te conectas. -- . 02:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Estoy en canarias adeje tenerife -- Al fin Al fin, tengo tus letras con estilo TBOGT -- . 23:32 25 nov 2009 (UTC) aberlas por favor esta imagen la encontre dime como escribirla esta solo es una imagen que encontre. left ¿Quieres escribrilas con ese estilo, debes tener photoshop. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije por MSN?. Conectate por MSN para explicarte como hacer ese estilo de letra -- . 22:33 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola tutor,voy a hacerme una subcuenta se va a llamar Varrio de los Ballas intenta hacerme una firma con estilo TBOGT Y GTA SA LibertyCity(IV) Vas a hacerte una nueva cuenta, bueno, pero porque? -- . 16:13 7 dic 2009 (UTC) por nada solo es una subcuenta LibertyCity(IV) No me gusta nada hacer esto, pero no se pude hacer sockpuppets. Piénsatelo bien o te bloquearán-- 16:41 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿Cuando he vandalizado??? Usuario:LibertyCity(IV) No te crees otro cuenta, eso es vandalizamo, subcuenta u otra cuenta se considera vandalismo igual. No me gusta hacer esto, pero solo es por tu bien -- . 00:37 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ESTA BIEN TUTOR Respetar plantillas Liberty, apartede que no te puedes crear otra cuenta, vengo a decirte que no edites arts con la plantilla Lo digo porque has editado el art Yusuf Amir, que tiene esto: Y no debes editarlo, a no ser que no se haya editado en 2 semanas-- 20:44 8 dic 2009 (UTC) lo hare pero es que es lo unico que se editar Accesorios Xbox 360 Hola Liberty, en la discusion de Anexo: Accesorios de Xbox 360, dijiste que nadie edite esa página, esa página no es tuya, la página es de todos, todos podemos editar todo lo que queramos, hasta una dirección IP puede hacerlo, y si amenazas a alguien qe haya editado tu página, serás bloqueado. -- . 16:16 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Equivocacion No tutor lo que yo quice decir que esta pagina esta en construccion por mi era por los del vandalismo a editar paginas que estaban en construccion por otros usuarios no les queria ofender ok -- es que igual, no te van a ahcer caso los vándalos, los vándalos van a vandalizar igual -- . 21:25 13 dic 2009 (UTC) es recomendable dejarlos y no vandalalizar nosotros o no -- RE:Pregunta Yo no borre nada solo reverti la edición tuya de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, por que habias puesto mal el enlace. Y no se te olvide firmar.-- 15:55 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ok -- 15:56 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Wii Borre tu artículo, el de Wii debido a que no tiene cabidad en esta wiki, no ha salido un GTA para wii y por lo tanto no tiene sentido el art de la consola aqui.-- 18:56 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ok pero ¿por que esta marcado de que aun no esta redactada? -- Debido a que lo borre, también borre tu último art., si vas a crear un articulo acerca un trailer no solo pongas un video verifica como están los demás por ejemplo: Things will be different.-- 20:04 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ok cuando valla a crear un articulo te aviso Ray Boccino Hola Liberty! He quitado lo de traicion del art. Ray Boccino por que solo se suele poner si es su muerte o si es jefe de la misión. No quedaría bien poner traición, o intento de asesinato, encarcelado, etc. Igualmente, sigue así tio! -- 19:04 16 dic 2009 (UTC) ok tio pero ¿tambien se suele poner jefe y muerte,jefe o muerte ultima aparicion mencionado o aparece su cadaver? -- Lo de última aparición y mencionado no es necesario, y lo de aparece su cadáver, simplemente pon entre paréntesis "cadáver". -- 19:32 16 dic 2009 (UTC) En obras 2ª llamada Por favor Liberty. NO EDITES ARTÍCULOS CON LA PLANTILLA ENOBRAS. Lo digo por el art Hercules. A la próxima advierto a administración de que no haces caso-- 17:33 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Ay verdad te iba a hablar presisamente de eso que yo digo que se deberia quitar el art de en obras ya que estaba bien editado pero bueno lo siento. -- Firmas Liberty, en la sección firmas, se ponen las que creaste. En tu caso, ninguna D=-- 17:56 21 dic 2009 (UTC) ok, pero lo dejo puesto lo cambio o lo quito Pagina de usuario Qudo rebuena!! ahora falta que mejores unas cosillas para ser un buen usuario. -- . 03:17 22 dic 2009 (UTC) como mejorar la pagina Gracias,tutor yo no se si me lo puedes decir pero como cambiar de color la pagina de usuario emmm... una cosilla, cada vez que quieras algo, no lo pongas en tu discusion, ponelo en la pagina de discusion del usuario que le quieres pedir ayuda. Una cosa mas, no me digas tutor, dime Niko, eso me hace sentir viejo . Sobre el color de la página de usaurio, debes poner esto: (debes ponerlo arriba de toda la página de usuario para que se vea en toda la pagina) Ahí tu cambiale los colores hasta que quede a tu gusto. Saludos -- . 17:46 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :Muy buena explicacióon Niko. Te voy a dar detalles exactos de para que sirven. En font-family, pones el tipo de letra que deseas. en background, el color de fondo -moz-border-radius es para redondear las esquinas. Cuanto mas pongas, más curvada será. padding es para dar un relleno interno color para el color de la letra margin-top es para ponerle un tope al tamaño del borde border es para el borde y lo ultimo el color del borde Ahora que sabes lo básico, puedes cambiar los parámetros hasta que queden a tu gusto. Salu2-- 20:47 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Mostrar Previsualización Liberty: Usa el botón de Mostrar Previsualización. Está al lado del de grabar página. Al previsualizar, puedes ver como quedará la página antes de grabar, y así puedes corregir errores sin tener que editar cada 5 segundos.-- 09:56 23 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Pásame tu msn ya lo savia pero en fin mi msn es gabrielyera98@hotmail.com -- 10:29 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues si lo sabes, úsalo . Ya te agregué -- 10:31 23 dic 2009 (UTC) LUEGO!! Ya basta Liberty, cada vez que quiero enseñarte cosas por el MSN sobre la wiki, no estás. Buscaré la diferencia horaria que hay entre Chile y Cuba para enseñarte . Luego te diré a que hora te conectes y conversamos. Saludos -- . 04:10 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Apartamento de Brian Jeremy Para información, fui yo el que renovó completamente el artículo, así que ya no "es tuyo" -- 10:16 28 dic 2009 (UTC) :Liberty, a eso me refería. El artículo ya no es tuyo porque yo lo renové completamente. Incluso el título estaba mal escrito, y lo trasladé -- 12:06 28 dic 2009 (UTC) esta bien voy a comenzar un nuevo articulo -- 12:08 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero que sea extenso, y cíñete al formato (ponle imágens, plantillas, etc.) Si necesitas ayuda, aquí me tienes-- 12:23 28 dic 2009 (UTC) esta en obras -- 12:29 28 dic 2009 (UTC) :Le voy a arreglar una cosa, ok?-- 12:48 28 dic 2009 (UTC) te doy permiso -- 12:53 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Galina Mira el art Liberty. Le he arreglado cosas que estaban. Espero que te guste -- 13:14 28 dic 2009 (UTC) agradecido muchas gracias ¿¿pero el articilo sigue siendo mio?? -- 13:19 28 dic 2009 (UTC) :De los 2 . Si miras aquí, en la parte de personajes, verás que te cedí crédito en el artículo-- 13:20 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ok fracias por ponerlo-- 13:52 28 dic 2009 (UTC) emmm, aver, Liberty, aqui nada es de nadie, lo unico tuyo es tu pagina de usuario y tu pagina de disusion, nada mas. Te voy a decir unas reglas: *1.- Nada ni niguna articulo son tuyos, todos somos libres de editar las veces que queramos y cuando queramos, pero sin vandalizar *2.- No podrán editar un artículo al menos que tu pongas en el artículo que quieras editar esto: . En el caso de que tu hayas puesto la plantilla, el usuario que quiera editar la página, tendrá que pedirte permiso a tí. Solo en el caso de haber puesto la plantilla, en el caso contrario no. *3.- No sacar imagnes que tengan marca de agua de otras páginas webs. Tales imagenes serán borradas por un admministrador. *4.- Si quieres algo, no lo preguntes en tu discusion, si no en la página de discusion del usuario al que le quieras pedir algo. En el caso tuyo y mio, tendrás que preguntar en mi discusion. Espero que te hayan servido de algo estás reglas -- . 04:31 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Yusuf Liberty, Yusuf NO APARECE EN TLAD.-- 12:17 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ok ok, no me refiero a que tengas o no el juego, si no es que sigas las reglas que te dije anteriormente -- . 22:43 1 ene 2010 (UTC) no la tengo, puse eso en mi pagina de usuario por que me falta poco para tenerla -- . 22:53 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta RE:saltos en base Ya "termine" el art , tú que tienes el juego puedes corregir lo que este mal jeje.-- 01:30 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Administración Liberty, te recomiendo que borres la parte de que deseas ser administrador, porque decirlo por escrito, te aleja más de tu objetivo-- 11:34 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :No somos administradores porque nunca nos nominaron en VPA -- 11:44 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ysi puedes, conéctate al msn-- 11:49 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Ven al msn y allí me preguntas lo que quieras, ok?-- 11:56 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Liberty, si te conectas al msn, mi correo es mk_arralb94@hotmail.com-- 13:53 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Pag de usuario Hola Liberty, estaba viendo tu pág de usuario y vi que pusiste que dicha página esta basaa en la de Leandritodepompeya.Viendo las dos páginas vi que su parecido es nulo.Asi que no secesitas poner esa observación.Salu2.--- 00:06 7 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D: De paso te dejo mi msn juanpibuda@hotmail.com. Mejores usuarios Para estar en la categoría mejores usuarios,. hay que ganar el UDM-- 19:19 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Pregunta Hola Liberty.Centrandome en lo que me has dicho no se como registrarte en Games for Windows Live.Pero si se como registrarte en Rokcstar Social Club ve aqui y registratre.Es gratuito.Saludos.--- 03:46 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu art. He visto que estás haciendo un artículo, Vagabundo. Pues te quiero informar que este artículo ya está hecho: Jerry Kapowitz.-- . 13:21 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues ese mismo vagabundo se llama Jerry Kapowitz, y no hay necesidad alguna de crear otro artículo identico.--Leandritodepompeya 13:54 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagénes con nombre descriptivo Hola Liberty, veo que estás subiedo imagénes, te comento que esas serán borradas debido a: *No tienen nombre descriptivo *Tienen marca de agua de una web. Las imagenes que sean así seran borradas así que si vuelves a subir imagenes sin un nombre descriptivo o con marca de agua, serán borradas ya que así lo dictan las normas.-- 19:15 9 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Por Que? por que te descalificaro si el articulo era bueno y original por que mi amigo xander0203 tiene videos de ese mod y lo que pusiste era verdad--CJ3000 04:03 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Descalificado Ven al msn y te lo explico (recuerda, yo soy mk_arralb94@hotmail.com).-- 11:38 10 ene 2010 (UTC) :O mejor, ven al IRC. Entra en este link, y en donde pone Username, pones tu nombre. Le das a login, y espera a que te hable, ok? Respóndeme si vas a conectarte-- 11:43 10 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Mira, te lod gio aqui. No te descalifiqué yo, te descalificó AbbeySP porque tu art era una copia del Misterix Mod-- 12:14 10 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Pregunta Claro que puedes volver, no necesitabas decir "te lo pido de rodillas", sólo avisar -.-' pero bueno. Te descalifiqué porque tu artículo contenía copias, y eso no es legal en el concurso. Si tienes un artículo que será totalmente nuevo, adelante. Ve a la página del concurso y borra lo que puse yo, y reinscríbete y pon el nombre de tu artículo. Suerte y nos vemos en los resultados.-- 20:38 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Clases Hola Liberty, desde fines de Enero o principios de Febrero te voy a empezar a hacer clases de sobre como usar la wikia. EL tema de la primera clases será sobre las plantillas -- . 15:14 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Ponele la plantilla Liberty, ponele la plantilla de concursante a tu artículo. Si no sabes cuál es la plantilla, debes poner esto al principio de del artículo : -- . 16:56 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Novia Ejem....hay muchas, por ejemplo, una que se llama Cindy. Todas o casi todas con las que bailas en el Maisonette-- 15:23 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Mision destacada Liberty, Bang Bang NO es tu primera misión destacada por. Se trata de misiones que han ganado el PMD, y tu ni la creaste, no la propusiste a PMD-- 16:41 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Clase 1 Clase 1 Tema: Plantillas Las plantillas un objeto que se usa en la wiki para ciertas cosas. Se dividen en 5. Ahora vámos a ver cada uno de los tipos de plantillas. Administrativas Sirven para usar en relación con el mantenimiento de la wiki o información de los artículos. Aquí la lista de todas ellas y su función. Infoboxes Sirven para mostrar las carasterísticas de aquello que se está hablando en el artículo. Aquí la lista de ellas. Condecoraciones Sirven para premiar a un usuario por contribuir a esta comunidad, según su aporte en fotografías, contenido, o número elevado de contribuciones y demás. aqui su uso. Userboxes Normalmente la usan los usuarios en sus páginas de usuario para mostrar gustos, pertenencias, experiencia, nacionalida, etc, etc. Aqui la lista. Misceláneas Son otras plantillas que sirven de otras cosa importantes. Aquí la lista. Bueno Liberty, que te haya servido. Tema de la clase 2: la votacion para el administrador -- . 18:09 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Idea cual idea tienes Liberty? -- . 18:20 16 ene 2010 (UTC) ni idea de como crearla -- . 18:39 16 ene 2010 (UTC) jajajajajaj ¿SER ADMINISTRADOR O SER EL MEJOR USUARIO? NOOOOOOOOOO. Sólo dan un premio con una imágen nada más. Para ser administrador tienen que nominarte en VPA. Acuerdate que la proxima clase te voy a hablar de eso. -- . 18:51 16 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Borrado Para poder borrar artículos e imagenes necesitas ser parte de la administración, yo soy Mantenimiento y por lo tanto puedo borrar. Para llegar a tener un puesto necesitas ser nominado y ganar en el VPA, ahi dice los requisitos que un usuario debe cumplir para poder ser parte de la administración.-- 19:14 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Con esa mentalidad nunca vas a llegar a ser administrador. Ser dministrador requiere mucha experieneci en el mundo de la wikis. Aparte, que si tu dices que quieres ser administrador, menos posibilidades tendrás -- . 19:19 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Sony Pues claro que Sony creó la PSP, pero deberías habertelo pensado mejor antes de colocar Terminado, porque cuando pones terminado, significa que ya le pusiste todo y NO PUEDES VOLVER A AÑADIR INFORMACIÓN.-- 12:13 17 ene 2010 (UTC) :NO PUEDES AÑADIRLE NADA! A ver si asi lo comprendes: NADA! Pusiste terminado, y no puedes poner NADA-- 12:23 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Clase 2 Tema: La votación para el administrador Esta comunidad está en continuo crecimiento, por lo que necesita que continuamente se vaya actualizando, así que en cualquier momento se puede elegir un nuevo administrador para esta comunidad para que ayude y trabaje con todo su empeño en esta. En la página de la votación para administrador se eligen a usuarios que se merecen estar een el cargo. Habrá qu votar a los nominados para que salgan o no salgan administrador. Requisitos Para ser miembro de l administración, se debe estar registrado para que otros usuarios puedan contactar contigo. No es necesario tener mucha experiencia en el mundo de las wikis, pero esta influirá mucho. Por ultimo, el usuario nominado debe ser bien conocido por gran parte de la comunidad, de esa forma, será mas facil dar el argumento del voto. Presentación a candidaturas Cualquier usuario que tenga esos requisitos, podrá se miembrto del staff y se podrá presentar en la página de la votación (VPA). Uan vez el candidato se haya presentado aen la página, se le dara a conocer a un administrador y este lo pondrá en la portada de la wiki. *Cualquier usuario puede nominar a otrousuario para ser miembro de Patrulla O Mantenimiento, una vez concluya la votación, el nominado deberá elegir el puesto que quiera. * Solo los administradores actuales pueden nominar a otro usuario que sea parte de Mntenimiento o Patrulla para que sea Administrador Votación * Sólo pueden votar miembros de la comunidad * Se valora el comportamiento del usuario nominado * Las contribuciones del usuario son escenciales, número de ediciones y numero de articulo creados tambien * Para que el usuario sea membro del staff, debe obtener el 75% de los votos a favor. * Se usará la plantilla a favor o en contra o dar un comentario. * Si el usuario nominado no alcanza el 75% de los votos a favor, podrá volver a ser nominado durnte la semana proxima Bien liberty, saludos -- . 14:06 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Clase 3 Tema: Usuario y escritor del mes UDM. En esa página se eligen alos usuarios en la que su influenzia en el mes fue alta.. El usuario elegido por la votación entre todos los miembros de la comunidad gozará de un sitio privilegiado en la portada, siendo de esta forma destacado en la comunidad. Además se le hará entrega de una plantilla o premio con la que podrá presumir ante el resto de los usuarios, los cuales deberían de seguir su ejemplo durante el mes siguiente para optar también por un premio. Hay dos tipos de premios: Usuario del mes y Escritor del mes. Normas Usuario del mes * Ningún usuario podrá autonominarse * La base de la nominación es el trabajo que el usuario hizo en el mes * Se podrá nominar a un usuario sin darle el voto a favor * Sólo se podrá votar a favor una vez * Si un votante vota por uno o mas candidatos, esos votos serán anulados. Si el votante sigue haciendo lo mismo, será bloqueado por una semana * Se tendrán que explicar los motivos del voto * Gana el usuario con mas votos * Se puede votar a favor u ofrecer un comentario. Escritor del mes * Cualquier usuario se puede autonominar, pero no votarse a favor a sí mismo. * Los usuarios nominados deberán mostrar una lista de los artículo hechos en el mes * No sólo contará el número de articulo, si no su calidad, ortografía, imagenes, etc. * Ningun articulo debe estar en obras * No son váldas traducciones automáticas * Se puede votar por mas de un usuario, pero no mas de una vez por un usuario. * Los candidatos pueden votar a otros candidatos * Se puede votar a favor, en contra u ofrecer un comentario. Normas globales * Las nominaciones se llevarán a cabo durante las 3 primeras semanas del mes * Las votaciones se harán en la última semana del mes * Todos los usuarios deben firmar sus votos * Ningún voto por Ip vale. Recuerda que las plantillas de a favor, comentario u en contra están en la clase 1. Bien Liberty, Saludos -- . 15:14 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Multicuenta Veo que decidistes crear una sub-cuenta, pero veo que eso no esta permitido en el wiki, por lo cual el usuario, o cuenta, Varrio de los Ballas debe ser bloqueado.--Leandritodepompeya 14:22 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo Bueno Liberty...Hace más de un mes te advertimos de que no podias tener mas de una cuenta. 2 avisos. Pero tu volviste a usarla. Te has ganado un bloqueo. No superará los 3 días-- 14:19 20 ene 2010 (UTC) :Así es. Son dos horas de bloqueo, que espero que te dejen claro que 1) no puedes hacerte otra cuenta (sin avisar que dejarás la primera) y 2) no puedes hacerte otra cuenta cuando ya te dijeron 2 veces que no puedes hacerla.-- 14:22 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Liberty... ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS UNA MULTICUENTA! ¡NO LO HAGAS MÁS! Si lo haces de nuevo, el bloqueo será permanente. -- . 03:05 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Fin del bloqueo Liberty, puedes volver a editar. El bloqueo solo duró 2 horas-- 23:19 21 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Vale No se, revisa las politicas de la wiki y sabrás. La cosa es que subcuenta, multicuenta, etc, etc se considera vandalismo -- . 00:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Las multicuentas Las cuentas múltiples no están estrictamente prohibidas. Lo prohibido es utilizarlas al mismo tiempo. Si lo deseas, puedes hacerte otra cuenta y "pasarte" a esa, pero dejarás de utilizar esta, ya no podrás editar nada. No puedes usar esta y tener en uso también una "sub-cuenta". Por cierto, te vendría bien archivar ya tu discusión, que está muy larga.-- 00:56 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, yo te archivo tu discusion Liberty... -- . 01:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC)